Flowers Blooming in the Shadows
by Strife4908
Summary: Zack has a surprise for Aerith, but how will she react when he tells her they are going above the plate? Oneshot Zack X Aerith


**This little number is dedicated to Amber Lehcar who never seems to have enough fluff in her life. My first semi-fluff fic! **

**I do not own FFVII: Crisis Core.**

* * *

**Flowers Blooming in the Shadows**

"Excuse me, pardon me, oh sorry!" Zack was sprinting through the slums constantly bumping into people. "I can't believe I'm late again! I hope Aerith hasn't left yet." The sun had already set as Zack approached the Sector 5 Church. He burst through the double doors and stopped next to a pew to catch his breath. His mako eyes wandered around the deeper part of the church until they locked on the familiar girl waiting patiently by the small patch of flowers. Zack started walking towards her. "Aerith, I'm sorry I'm late! I tried to get here as quickly as possible but…" Aerith raised a hand, signaling him to stop.

"It's alright," she said in a sweet voice, "Being in SOLDIER is rough. I'm just glad I get to see you every so often." Her eyes were gentle and her smile warm. How he loved her smile. "You said you had a surprise for me?"

"Uh…" Zack looked up towards the hole in the ceiling he had fallen through. That had been the greatest day of his life. He thought he was in heaven and that Aerith was an angel. Little had he known how right he was. Aerith was his angel, and every moment spent with her was heaven. During the day, light would flow through that hole. Now it was getting darker by the minute. "It's getting kinda late," Zack responded while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't mind if it means I get to spend more time with you!"

Zack smiled. How could she be so cute? "Are you sure? There's always tomorrow."

"I'm sure! So, what is it?" Aerith asked cheerfully.

"Well, I was gonna take you above the plate," Zack spoke in a half-whisper. Aerith's eyes got wide, and horror struck her face. "We don't have to! We can wait if you're not ready."

Her face softened before speaking, "No, I'll be fine as long as you're there. Will you protect me?"

"Of course! SOLDIER first class Zack is on the job!" Aerith giggled and grabbed onto Zack's right arm. She was acting strong, but Zack could tell she was still frightened. "Well then, shall we go?" Zack asked as her turned to face her. Aerith nodded slowly. "Don't worry; it's not scary at all! It's really pretty I'm sure you'll love it!"

Aerith hesitated, "But it's nighttime. Won't it be dark up there too? Maybe we should wait until tomorrow." Her bright green eyes looked up at him.

"We can if you want to, but during the night, there are street lights and billboards that illuminate the city. I'll be with you the entire time so it's not like you have to face it alone." Aerith's smile reappeared, and Zack took that as his cue to lead the way. They exited the church holding hands. Zack was surprised to see how pretty the slums could be at night. Aerith's flower business had really taken off, and they could be seen at every corner. Tiny fireflies would swarm around each bunch they could find, making the flowers the center of attention.

When they reached the Sector 5 Market, Zack stopped at the exit to see if Aerith would change her mind. The fear that had once crossed her face was replaced with determination. She had come this far, she wasn't going to back down now. She boldly stepped through with Zack at her side. Zack smiled down at her.

The train ride seemed to drag on forever, and the silence didn't help. Zack wanted to comfort Aerith, but the words wouldn't come. What did one say in a situation like this? Zack continued to ponder until the train came to a stop. He escorted Aerith off the train, keeping her body close to his at all times. Zack decided to take her to Sector 8. You couldn't see the sky clearly because it was the most lit up during the night.

They had been above the plate for a few minutes, and Aerith's eyes had been glued to the ground the entire time. When they reached LOVELESS Avenue however, she couldn't resist letting her eyes wander. As she took in her surroundings, her face turned awestruck. She spun around trying to see everything at once. "Zack, this is what you see every day?"

"Yeah, more or less; do you like it?"

"I never knew a place like this existed. I mean, everything is lit up, and you can see clear as day! It's completely different from the slums." Her voice was full of wonder and awe. "I guess I don't know what to think."

"Do you think you can handle the sky now?" Zack asked cautiously.

Aerith slowly lifted her head towards the dark sky. The lights were so bright; she couldn't see anything past the tops of the buildings. Realization struck her. In order for her to properly see the sky, she would have to be in a dark place, but she wasn't afraid. Zack would be with her every step of the way. "Alright, I think I'm ready," she said while proceeding to hang onto Zack's arm again.

"The sky is easiest to see in an open area. Do you mind if we travel to the outskirts for a bit?" Zack knew he was pushing the subject, but he just had to ask.

Aerith hadn't remembered ever being outside Midgar, but she was on a roll. She could handle one more adventure for the night. If Zack was there, she could do anything. She stared into those mako eyes of his and replied, "Y-yeah, I think I can handle it."

"Alright then." The only problem they could face outside of Midgar would be the constant growing population of monsters. _'If any monster dares to show its face I'll slice it to pieces!'_

It wasn't long before they exited Midgar, out into the deep silence. Aerith had shut her eyes before leaving the city, holding onto Zack as he guided her through the darkness. The night air made Aerith shiver, and her hold on Zack tightened. The sudden decrease in temperature forced her eyes open. The darkness made her reluctant to gaze towards the sky.

Zack noticed this and spoke in a soothing voice, "There's nothing to be afraid of. I would never put you in any danger." Aerith gradually tilted her head towards the sky, and her mouth fell open. It was unlike anything she had ever imagined. She continued to stare at the cloudless sky. The full moon along with the millions of stars gleamed down at her.

"Zack, it's beautiful!" The raven-haired boy released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I'm glad you like it." Aerith's smile beamed back at him. Zack's cell phone started to ring, causing the duo to jump.

Sephiroth's voice echoed through the receiver, "Zack, the mission in Nibelheim has been rescheduled for tomorrow. Make sure you get enough rest."

"Got it." Zack hung up the phone and turned to Aerith, "I have a mission tomorrow. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to see you."

"That's okay. We should head back so you can rest."

"Yeah, and when I return we'll spend the whole day together!"

"Promise?" Aerith's eyes were hopeful.

"Promise."

Zack escorted Aerith back to the church. She insisted he stay the night there, saying it was her fault he was out so late. Zack knew there was no point in arguing with her. Aerith could be intensely persistent. He hadn't noticed how tired he actually was. Sleep had captured him the moment he hit the floor.

Zack woke up the next morning to find Aerith's head on his chest. He would give anything to stay like this, but the mission was today. He gently placed her next to the flower bed and placed a kiss on her forehead before exiting the church. After his mission, he would tell her how he felt. Zack would tell Aerith he loved her. He was planning to tell her the previous night, but duty called. The confession would have to wait. Nibelheim was a small town. How long could the mission take? Zack's mind was full of Aerith as he headed out to his final mission...

* * *

**Please review! I know it sucked, I want constructive criticism! Every little bit helps! Now click that button and share your knowledge!**


End file.
